produce_48fandomcom-20200213-history
Memory
Memory is a track featured in IZ*ONE’s debut mini-album, COLOR*IZ. Lyrics RR= Nako}}/ Cham mani apeudeon sungandeul Saku}}/ Tto mani gidarin shigandeul Eun}}/ Huimihan byeolbichi kkumkkumyeon Min}}/ Eonjenga balkge binnal geoya Neomunado sojunghage kkumkkweowatteon Bimire shigan Neowa na (uriga) ganjeolhi |-| Hangul= 첫 번째 나의 꿈으로 가득 채운 일기장 내겐 긴 밤 꼬박 새운 memory 조금은 어리고 유치해 웃을지 몰라 그땐 너무도 간절했던 모습들 조금 힘들지 몰라 울지도 몰라 안될 거라는 시선들 그럴 때마다 내가 꿈꿔온 먼 미래를 그려봐 힘들었던 시간은 이제 사라져 버리고 밝은 빛이 되어 노래 할게 널 위한 harmony 너무나도 소중하게 꿈꿔왔던 비밀의 시간 너와 나 (우리가) 간절히 기도 했잖아 첫 번째 나의 꿈으로 가득 채운 일기장 내겐 긴 밤 꼬박 새운 memory 조금은 철없던 꿈이라 웃을지 몰라 그래도 소중했던 추억들 조금 힘들지 몰라 울지도 몰라 안될 거라는 시선들 그럴 때마다 내가 꿈꿔온 먼 미래를 그려봐 힘들었던 시간은 이제 사라져 버리고 밝은 빛이 되어 노래 할게 널 위한 harmony 너무나도 소중하게 꿈꿔왔던 비밀의 시간 너와 나 (우리가) 간절히 기도 했잖아 참 많이 아프던 순간들 또 많이 기다린 시간들 때로는 주저앉아 쉬고 싶을 때 희미한 별빛이 꿈꾸면 언젠가 밝게 빛날 거야 그렇게 믿으며 나 힘을 낼 거야, ah! 힘들었던 시간은 이제 사라져 버리고 밝은 빛이 되어 노래 할게 널 위한 harmony 너무나도 소중하게 (oh) 꿈꿔왔던 비밀의 시간 (ooh, 비밀의 시간) 너와 나 간절히 기도 했잖아 |-| English= First, my diary that is full of my dreams To me this is a memory that spent long nights You may laugh because it may be a little young and childish These were very desperate sides of mine of the past It may be a little tough I may cry The looks I got saying it’s not gonna work Whenever that happens Draw the far future I have always dreamed of The hard times are now disappearing I’ll become a bright light and sing songs for you, harmony A very secret time of mine where I preciously have dreamed You and I (we) have desperately Prayed for it First, my diary that is full of my dreams To me this is a memory that spent long nights You may laugh because it was a bit of an immature dream But these are still my valuable memories It may be a little tough I may cry The looks I got saying it’s not gonna work Whenever that happens Draw the far future I have always dreamed of The hard times are now disappearing I’ll become a bright light and sing songs for you, harmony A very secret time of mine where I preciously have dreamed You and I (we) have desperately Prayed for it The moments where I was very hurt And also the times where I waited for so long Sometimes I’d just want to drop down and rest When a faint starlight dreams Then someday it will shine brightly ‘As I believe so, I’ll stay strong The hard times are now disappearing I’ll become a bright light and sing songs for you, harmony A very secret time of mine where I preciously have dreamed (Secret time) You and I (we) have desperately Prayed for it Category:IZ*ONE Category:IZ*ONE Discography Category:Songs Category:COLOR*IZ